The Prey
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy aime se nourrir de chair humaine. Cherchant à assouvir sa faim, il trouve la victime idéale en la personne de Harry Potter, un garçon de sa faculté dépressif qui passe son temps à se tailler les veines. /!\ TW : cannibalisme, psychopathie, sang, meurtre, violence. /!\


Bienvenue à toi, lecteur égaré x)

Je te présente une histoire que j'ai adoré écrire, j'en ai même pris un plaisir malsain pour tout dire. J'ai parfois donné un peu de mon âme à Satan pour pouvoir la continuer et je ne le regrette pas !  
Donc, je te préviens : c'est gore, malsain, pervers, mais c'est une histoire d'amour aussi d'une certaine façon x')  
J'alterne du point de vue de Draco, puis de Harry, et ainsi de suite. C'est une UA, donc pas de magie (heureusement).

Inspirations : Killing Stalking, Tokyo Ghoul, Le silence des agneaux, Luka Rocco Magnotta, Le corps exquis de Poppy Z. Brite, et, surtout, **Mello Bum** (mon coup de coeur psychopathal ! *coeur* allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales !) !

Pour les bouchés : **/!\** **TW : cannibalisme, meurtre, violence, psychopathie /!\**

Bonne lecture ;)

 _ **~ The Prey ~**_

 _« Viens sur ma langue, chair adorée... »_

 _ **Pale skin, like porcelain. Words touch, blushing cheeks, rouged red. Painted lips, Scarlet smiles, in between sips.** \- Michael Faudet_

18h22. Jeudi, 14 octobre. Pluie fine.

Draco Malfoy soupire de plaisir en glissant sa langue entre ses doigts ensanglantés et ferme les yeux pour apprécier leur saveur exquise. Un sanglot étranglé l'oblige à revenir à lui et il serre la gorge du pauvre garçon qu'il maintient entre ses jambes.

« Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres, » dit-il lentement.

Il serre et serre, se suçant les doigts avec délice tout en plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux terrorisés de sa victime. La respiration vive du garçon se bloque, il le voit tourner de l'œil. Quand les battements effrénés de son cœur se calment sous la paume de sa main, il le libère enfin. Délicatement, il caresse ses joues humides et se penche pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un filet de sang coule sur le menton du garçon et il le lèche avant de descendre jusqu'à la plaie béante dans sa poitrine. Il s'attarde sur un téton puis fond sur le liquide bouillant qui suinte de la plaie, inondant doucement le matelas et le jean de Draco.

Il boit avidement, son excitation à son comble en pensant au cœur qui cesse doucement de battre sous ses lèvres. Enfin, son festin terminé, il consent à détacher les poignets et les chevilles du corps désormais sans vie.

Il soupire en le regardant sous lui. Les yeux enfantins du garçon se sont éteints, ces yeux-là même qui l'avaient attiré... mais il est encore plus beau maintenant. La mort les embellit toujours elle détend leurs traits, apaise leurs craintes et leur donne un teint plus lumineux. Draco ressent une fierté immense à chaque fois qu'il aide ces pauvres garçons à succomber, à abandonner cette vie misérable qui n'a jamais voulu d'eux.

Machinalement, il défait la boucle de sa ceinture et enlève son pantalon pour le jeter dans un sac poubelle, avec le reste de ses vêtements souillés et ceux du mort. Ensuite, avec le couteau de boucher le plus aiguisé de sa collection, il commence à trancher les membres. Nu, à califourchon sur les cuisses encore baignées de sang, il frémit au contact de la peau déjà glaciale. Le garçon saigne à peine lorsqu'il tranche les jugulaires et il serre les dents quand la trachée émet un peu de résistance, grinçant contre la lame. Ce son lui provoque toujours des frissons désagréables.

Il dépose un vif baiser sur le crâne avant de l'arracher d'un coup sec, comme s'il enlevait simplement la tête d'une poupée, et s'attaque à la poitrine sa partie préférée.

Draco jubile en enfonçant la lame dans le sternum, la fait pivoter, et disloque les côtes, une à une. Il prend soin de ne pas abîmer le cœur et entaille jusqu'au bas-ventre pour découvrir les intestins qu'il s'empresse de dérouler. Il les découpe soigneusement, les dispose en parts égales sur le matelas, rassemble les plus beaux morceaux. Satisfait, il finit de démembrer le corps tout en fredonnant un air joyeux...

* * *

 _ **[painted smile – what they never see, they never know]**_

13h. Lundi, 18 octobre. Nuages gris.

« Harry Potter ? »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête devant le directeur adjoint et se contente d'un bref sourire en coin. L'homme le regarde comme une bête curieuse et il s'empresse de cacher la cicatrice de son front avec ses cheveux mais il ne peut rien faire pour ses yeux. Cela fait environ deux jours qu'ils sont rouges vifs, effet secondaire de la drogue.

« Suivez-moi, » lui ordonne l'homme.

Il le suit sans broncher, s'apprêtant à recevoir une énième leçon de morale inutile, ou des menaces d'expulsion. Mais il se rend compte, en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du grand bureau, qu'il s'en fout.

« Monsieur Potter, » commence l'homme d'une voix teintée d'exaspération. « Vous ne semblez pas être en forme. »

 _Sans blague, tu as l'œil mon gros._

Il croise les bras et le regarde de façon neutre. Cet homme l'énerve avec son air suffisant.

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de vous. Elle vous trouve renfermé, vous ne participez jamais aux cours, et vous ne vous mêlez jamais à vos camarades. »

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Le directeur adjoint arque un sourcil.

« J'ai toujours été comme ça, » répond-il. « Je n'aime pas les gens. Me mêler à eux me paraît être une perte de temps. »

« Bien, et que dire de votre santé ? »

Il soupire bruyamment.

« Ma santé ne vous regarde pas. »

Sur ces mots, il se lève sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il ne peut plus rester dans ce bureau à subir cet interrogatoire, il a besoin de prendre l'air. Ses yeux le piquent. De quoi se mêlent-ils, tous ? Pourquoi veulent-ils jouer au psy ? Il se sent bien avec sa solitude, il ne ressent pas le besoin de discuter, de rire et de partager. Les gens sont néfastes, ils l'ont toujours été...

Dehors, il accueille la fraîcheur de l'air avec plaisir. Le ciel est à l'image de son humeur, terne, sur le point de pleuvoir. Il frissonne en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son poignet bandé, sous la manche du pull-over qu'il porte. Ses blessures le rassurent. Elles sont encore fraîches, légèrement douloureuses. Il sent le sang coagulé s'accrocher au bandage et il ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer dessus pour ralentir la cicatrisation.

* * *

 _ **[become the beast]**_

14h30. Lundi, 18 octobre. Nuages gris.

Sans motivation, Draco s'installe sur la plus haute rangée de l'amphithéâtre, ouvre son ordinateur portable devant lui, et jette un œil à l'assemblée. La grande salle circulaire n'est qu'à moitié remplie, une chance. Moins il y a de monde, mieux il respire.

Le professeur d'histoire de l'art prend la parole et Draco peut s'enfoncer dans son siège. Il pose son regard sur la page bleutée qui vient de transparaître sur son écran et un fin sourire illumine un instant son visage.

 _« Le frisson familier mais presque oublié de ce poids flasque dans mes bras... le regard extatique de ces yeux mi-clos... ces doigts qui se raidissent, agités par un ultime tressaillement, puis se recroquevillent... ce doux visage perdu dans un éternel rêve de néant. » Le corps exquis, Poppy Z. Brite._

Juste un instant. Ce sentiment lui manque déjà et il cherche de quoi étancher sa soif mais cela ne fait que le frustrer davantage. Il déteste ça.  
Ce moment juste après son dernier meurtre ce vide, ce creux au fond de son âme, qui ne demande qu'à être rempli à nouveau. C'est comme une faim qu'il est impossible à assouvir sinon par le sacrifice d'une vie jeune... un regard qui se voile, des lèvres qui s'ouvrent pour chercher de l'air, un gémissement plaintif, une gorge pleine de larmes...

Il frémit en reprenant contact avec la réalité et tique vers le garçon qui vient de chasser son fantasme en se penchant vers lui pour... ramasser sa gomme.

Draco fronce les sourcils et croise le regard rouge-vert du garçon alors qu'il se redresse.

« Désolé, » dit celui-ci.

Il est assis sur sa droite, à trois chaises de lui, et il ne l'a même pas remarqué. Un garçon comme lui, avec cette _odeur,_ suivant le même cours... Il le regarde à la dérobée, salivant déjà en imaginant la peau tendre des cuisses sous le jean délavé, les muscles durs de son cou sous le tranchant de ses dents, et le timbre de sa voix - qu'il a trouvée bandante - dans des gémissements rauques, étranglés.

 _Désolé... Désolé..._

Son cœur s'emballe en l'imaginant à quatre pattes devant lui, recouvert de sang et implorant son pardon, lui quémandant la vie sauve. Le désespoir dans les yeux brillants, la bave coulant des lèvres tuméfiées, se mêlant à la flaque de sang dans laquelle il baigne...

Un sursaut s'empare soudain de lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il commence à fantasmer sur un garçon si « proche » de lui mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un autre regard vers le corps voûté du dit garçon. Un corps amassé d'une telle façon témoigne d'une certaine solitude, d'une crainte peut-être, d'un besoin de se protéger du monde extérieur et Draco sourit. C'est souvent le premier détail qui lui saute au visage, un détail important car le garçon se transforme alors en une potentielle proie.

Il perd son sourire quand le jeune homme croise son regard et détourne les yeux pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

Le reste du cours est particulièrement long. Ses yeux ne cessent d'accrocher ceux de sa cible. Ce petit jeu l'amuse mais l'énerve en même temps. Il pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à attirer cet idiot dans sa toile, à piétiner son petit cœur sûrement déjà écorché et à le faire couiner de douleur. Cette perspective fait flamber son sang dans ses veines, il s'imagine déjà mille scénarios, mille façons de le torturer... de le faire sien avant de le donner à la mort.

La sonnerie retentit. Draco sent ses épaules s'affaisser, ses fantasmes l'étouffer, en voyant le garçon se lever et filer avec son sac sur son dos, comme s'il cherche à le fuir.

Quand il a rangé son ordinateur et ses feutres, le jeune homme est déjà dehors mais il ne se presse pas pour le rattraper. Il a tout son temps pour l'épier. Il doit d'abord l'observer de loin, analyser ses moindres faits et gestes pour trouver ses points faibles, les chances qui peuvent s'offrir à lui, savoir si le jeune homme est porté sur la gent masculine et s'il peut dans ce cas le séduire...

Draco sait être méthodique quand il n'est pas trop affamé.

* * *

 _ **[there's a look on your face I would like to knock out, all I want is to see you in terrible pain]**_

22h45. Lundi, 18 octobre. Brume.

Harry se presse dans le petit parc attenant à son quartier. Ses godasses foulent les graviers mouillés. Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et cache son visage sous sa capuche. Son poignet le lance dans la poche de sa veste. Son cœur martèle sa poitrine et ses pensées s'embrouillent comme l'air autour de lui.

Et il les voit. D'abord, ce ne sont que des ombres qui se détachent dans le brouillard, puis ils s'approchent et leur silhouette se dessine nettement sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires.  
Il reconnaît alors leurs sourires carnassiers.

« Où fuis-tu comme ça, le bigleux ? »

Harry s'arrête brutalement de marcher et serre les poings.

Il donne le premier coup. Brutal, il déstabilise son adversaire. Il en profite pour s'éclipser et il court de toutes ses forces à travers les ruelles mais ces enfoirés sont rapides. Bientôt, ils l'acculent dans une impasse. Dos au mur, Harry les regarde s'approcher de lui en ricanant.

Ils sont trois, bâtis comme des ours, et sont les terreurs du quartier. Inséparables, ils s'en prennent au moindre individu esseulé. En règle générale, Harry parvient toujours à leur échapper mais la soirée a été éprouvante et, sous la panique, il n'a pas réfléchi et s'est enfuit dans un recoin du quartier qu'il ne connaît pas. Le brouillard le fait frissonner et un de ses agresseurs lui attrape le cou avec force.

 _Allez, vas-y, qu'on en finisse..._

Il ferme les yeux, se préparant à subir les coups.

« T'es qu'un suceur de queue, Potter, » crache son assaillant.

Un autre émet un drôle de rire guttural.

« Ton oncle parle beaucoup de toi lorsqu'il vient à la taverne, » poursuit-il. « Il t'excite, ce gros porc ? »

Les trois jeunes hommes éclatent de rire et Harry serre les dents, se contrôlant pour ne pas craquer.

« Putain, » ne peut-il s'empêcher de pester. « Vas-y, frappe-moi, Crabbe, sale pd. »

Les gros doigts se serrent autour de sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle, et le premier coup de genou dans son estomac le fait se plier en deux. Il s'écroule quand il le lâche mais les coups de pieds tombent sur son corps recroquevillé. Il essuie les injures et les coups sans pousser un son.

Harry ne se rend pas compte tout de suite que les coups ont cessé, que quelqu'un leur a ordonné de foutre le camp, ni que ce quelqu'un se penche vers lui et lui parle.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se pose sur son bras qu'il réagit. Il ouvre les paupières et voit une ombre plus fine que les précédentes au dessus de lui.

« Hé, tu peux bouger ? » lui demande l'ombre.

L'ombre se redresse quand il hoche la tête et il se lève tant bien que mal, attrapant ses lunettes – heureusement intactes – que l'inconnu lui tend.

« Merci, » marmonne Harry en remettant ses binocles en place.

Il a un bref moment d'hésitation en reconnaissant le garçon de son cours d'histoire de l'art et un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Le hasard peut être drôle, parfois...

* * *

 _ **[I'm depressed. I'm not gonna off myself. So you can go back to your policy of benign neglect]**_

23h30. Lundi, 18 octobre. Brume.

Le brouillard s'est épaissi et un vent glacial s'est levé quand Draco a entraîné le garçon de ses fantasmes chez lui. L'odeur de sang lui a d'abord fait tourner la tête mais il a réussi à se ressaisir en serrant le canif qu'il garde au fond de la poche de son pantalon. Il a avalé sa salive à de nombreuses reprises, fixé son regard devant lui, tenté de calmer les battements de son cœur et son envie grandissant dans ses entrailles.

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Draco sait qu'il commet une grave erreur. En laissant le garçon entrer, il retient son souffle pour ne pas se laisser tenter par les effluves de sang à demi-séché qui macule un de ses poignets. Il referme à clé derrière eux et le regarde balayer la pièce à vivre du regard.

« Va t'asseoir, » commande Draco. « Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. »

Le garçon s'exécute et Draco part comme une flèche dans la salle de douche pour en sortir des compresses, du désinfectant et des bandages. Il revient avec le tout et se fige en voyant son camarade enlever son sweat. Son t-shirt lui colle légèrement à la peau et les mèches folles de ses cheveux lui donnent un air adorable qui fait serrer son cœur de fureur.

 _Adorablement vivant... Sa mort n'en sera que plus délicieuse..._

« Merci, » dit le garçon en le voyant poser les affaires sur la table basse.

Draco s'installe devant lui et plonge son regard dans le sien. Iris émeraude, le blanc des yeux zébré de rouge... cette vision le captive.

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

« Euh, Draco, » répond-il, louchant sur les lèvres légèrement incurvées.

Les yeux de Harry sont un peu voilés et le poignet ouvert qu'il lui tend ne fait que confirmer son intuition. Il louche sur la jolie plaie, la peau écarlate finement incisée, et lui attrape tendrement le dos de la main pour commencer à nettoyer.

« Tu t'es fait ça toi-même, Harry ? »

La question fait tressaillir le concerné et sa main se fait plus rigide dans la sienne. L'alcool qui le pique lui fait crisper les doigts mais Draco ne le lâche pas, s'appliquant à le soigner du mieux qu'il peut. L'odeur de désinfectant anesthésie un peu ses sens, l'aidant à calmer ses ardeurs.

« Pathétique, hein ? »

La question fait ciller Draco qui le regarde sans un sourire. Harry poursuit :

« Je me fais du mal, mais je ne supporte pas me faire tabasser. Tu parles d'une ironie. »

« La douleur est différente, » réplique Draco en haussant les épaules. « La chair tranchée ne réagit pas de la même manière que la chair écrasée... Le sang coule hors du corps, et c'est toujours mieux qu'une hémorragie interne, je pense. »

Ébahi, Harry le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ses sourcils forment de parfaits circonflexes au dessus de ses verres de lunette.

En le voyant sourire, Draco sait qu'il veut le voir gémir... Ce regard mélancolique a tellement à lui offrir. Cette peau douce ne demande qu'à être taillée, ce corps à être disséqué et cette bouche... Il veut la voir recouverte de semences corporelles à l'aspect douteux.

« Tu vis seul ? »

La réalité rattrape une nouvelle fois Draco qui prend une inspiration avant de paraître bêtement essoufflé. Il détourne les yeux, d'ailleurs, de peur qu'ils ne soient étrangement brillants.

« Oui, et toi ? »

Harry récupère son poignet une fois que son camarade a fini de le bander et lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci. Je vis chez mon oncle, avec ma tante et mon cousin. »

Cette réponse n'est pas de son goût et il se retient de jurer entre ses dents. Ses victimes sont presque toujours sans attache familiale, sans proches ni amis. La majeure partie étant des gens de passage ou rencontrée sur internet.

D'un mouvement peut-être un peu brusque, Draco se redresse.

« Ok, ils doivent sûrement s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu devrais rentrer. »

Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit sur son joli visage imberbe et la nausée gagne Draco quand l'odeur de sa peau lui parvient aux narines. Cette odeur sur laquelle il ne peut plus que baver...

Sur le pas de la porte, ils s'échangent à peine quelques mots et Draco regarde Harry se fondre dans le brouillard avec frustration.

* * *

 _ **[every breath you take, every move you make, I'll be watching you]**_

10h. Mardi, 19 octobre. Pluie.

Harry est déjà assis dans l'amphithéâtre à la même place que la veille quand il aperçoit Draco monter les marches dans sa direction. Il esquisse un sourire, s'attendant à le voir le rejoindre, mais le jeune homme détourne les yeux en le voyant et choisit de s'asseoir exagérément loin de lui.

Son cœur lui fait étrangement mal mais il décide de passer outre.

Draco est sûrement quelqu'un de timide, comme lui, qui préfère préserver sa solitude de peur d'être blessé. Harry sent qu'ils se ressemblent mais il y a une part de mystère chez ce garçon qui l'attire. Il a envie de le connaître, comme jamais il n'a eu envie de connaître quelqu'un.  
Les autres ne sont pas intéressant, mais lui... il a quelque chose d'envoûtant. Il le fascine, avec ses cheveux décolorés et ses yeux argentés. Sa peau diaphane, ses doigts efféminés et extrêmement doux qui lui ont pansé le poignet.  
Il caresse tendrement le bandage immaculé et l'observe à travers la foule d'étudiants qui s'agglutine dans la grande salle. Draco ne pose même pas le regard sur lui, il est plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin et Harry veut savoir lequel. Il a envie de connaître ses goûts littéraires, ses loisirs, ce qu'il aime manger, quels films il regarde ou si quelqu'un a déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'envie est trop grande. Harry ramasse ses affaires, rassemble son courage et se lève pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Salut Draco, » dit-il.

L'interpellé sursaute et tourne un regard surpris sur lui. Harry pouffe de rire. Draco ferme son livre.

« Hé, salut Harry, » répond celui-ci, visiblement gêné.

« Oh, tu peux continuer à lire. Ne fais pas attention à moi. »

« Tu vas mieux ? » demande Draco, à brûle-pourpoint.

Les lèvres souriantes de Harry se ferment et son regard se fait plus sérieux. Il hoche la tête, se prend le menton dans une main, son regard se perdant dans le sien quelques instants avant que Draco ne détourne les yeux.

« Oui, grâce à toi. »

Un silence s'installe. Draco louche sur son bureau, Harry observe la moindre courbe de son visage.

La fine oreille dépassant des mèches claires a l'air si douce, les poils fins du duvet de sa nuque se hérissent témoignage d'un frisson qui amuse le jeune homme.

* * *

Draco a envie de s'enfuir, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son désir ambulant. Il sent tellement bon qu'il en salive, et son regard vert qui le déshabille lui déclenche un frisson doux-amer. Cette situation n'est pas à son avantage. La présence de Harry le paralyse et son instinct de prédateur gronde dans son ventre, menaçant de le consumer.

Le professeur commence enfin le cours et Harry détache son regard de lui, à son soulagement. Les deux heures sont à la fois longues et pénibles. Quand midi sonne, c'est la délivrance.

Draco se redresse d'un bond pour dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Scénario inversé de la veille.  
Sauf que Harry le suit.

« Hé, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? »

Dans le couloir, Draco ne ralentit pas sa marche mais se tourne vers lui une fois la porte de sortie franchie. Il se raidit quand le corps de Harry le heurte et retient un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je ne mange pas, » répond Draco. « Enfin, je ne mange avec personne. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question innocemment posée manque de le faire éclater de rire. Il se retient et louche sur les lèvres roses de son camarade en cherchant une excuse valable.

« J'ai une alimentation particulière, » laisse-t-il échapper d'un ton se voulant obscur.

Mais cela ne fait qu'attiser la curiosité de Harry qui sourit comme un enfant. Ce sourire fait doucement trembler Draco.

« C'est pas grave, j'ai amené de quoi manger. Je ne te jugerai pas ! »

Convaincu, il accepte et ils se dirigent vers son appartement. Draco ne sait pas s'il agit comme il faut, à l'inviter chez lui comme si de rien était. Il aime jouer avec le feu mais celui-ci est ardent. Il ne sait pas s'il arrivera à résister à la tentation de la chair mais ce petit jeu est aussi excitant, à sa façon. Il ressent l'attirance qu'il exerce sur Harry et ce sentiment est électrisant...

La porte est fermée avec une clé que Draco a glissé dans la poche de son pantalon, en prévention. Attablés dans la petite cuisine, les deux garçons commencent à manger et le cœur de Draco s'emballe en imaginant les organes planqués dans son congélateur à quelques centimètres de Harry.

* * *

 _ **[this was anything but blood on the corner of my mouth]**_

12h20. Mardi, 19 octobre. Nuages gris.

Sur la table, il y a un plat de salade de tomates, des pommes de terre et de la viande saignante. Harry ne comprend pas en quoi son alimentation est particulière mais il ne dit rien et mange son sandwich. Il lance un regard interrogatif à Draco en voyant son sourire en coin.

« Tu veux goûter ? » demande-t-il alors en tendant sa fourchette.

Harry cille vers le morceau de viande qu'il lui présente et attrape la fourchette sans hésiter pour le prendre entre ses dents. Cette viande est tendre et savoureuse. Elle fond contre son palais.

« C'est délicieux, » s'exclame Harry devant le regard amusé de son hôte. « C'est quoi ? »

« C'est un morceau de poumon d'un jeune garçon, asiatique, la vingtaine je pense. »

Harry écarquille les yeux devant son sourire machiavélique avant d'éclater de rire. Il aime l'humour tordu de Draco, il ne fait que l'intéresser un peu plus.

Il laisse la moitié de son sandwich sur un coin de la table et regarde Draco mordre dans sa viande. Il remarque que ses canines sont considérablement pointues. Il déglutit à la vue de la langue rouge pointant plusieurs fois entre ses dents et baisse les yeux quand ceux de Draco le regardent. Deux points gris pâle, comme les yeux d'un loup en train de dévorer la carcasse qu'il a jalousement gardée pour lui. Cette pensée le tend.

« Tu n'as plus faim ? » demande le loup.

Harry cligne des yeux et lui sourit.

« Non, je n'ai jamais très faim. »

Draco finit de manger quelques secondes après. Harry le regarde se lever, débarrasser et se servir un verre d'eau qu'il boit d'une traite. Il s'en sert un aussi lorsqu'il le lui propose et le suit des yeux quand il traverse la pièce pour aller allumer son enceinte bluetooth posée sur le buffet du salon.

Une musique se diffuse alors et Harry pouffe de rire en le voyant revenir en dansant. La façon qu'il a de secouer la tête et son petit déhanché l'hypnotisent.

L'atmosphère de l'appartement change radicalement et fait s'ébranler le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne sait pas s'il est effrayé ou intrigué mais ses yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher de l'aura magnétique entourant le corps du maître des lieux.

* * *

Draco étouffe un rire dans sa gorge en sentant l'excitation monter d'un cran quand il voit le regard envoûté de Harry. Les pouvoirs que ce regard lui procure manquent de lui faire péter les plombs mais il parvient à garder son calme. Il se force, toujours en vain, de ne pas imaginer Harry comme une proie. Il est dangereux, cet imbécile, à s'approcher autant de lui sans se soucier du danger.

Il se mord la lèvre. Si seulement ce mec ne l'avait pas suivi jusqu'ici pour partager son heure de repas. Si seulement il n'avait pas les yeux si verts. Si seulement il ne rougissait pas quand il fait glisser sa main sur son épaule...

Draco s'arrête dans son geste, terrifié par lui-même. Il ne faut pas qu'il perde le contrôle...

Mais Harry soupire chaudement et fait tomber la dernière barrière, l'obligeant à continuer, à lui imaginer une mort rapide et efficace, qui soit aussi belle que lui.

En passant ses doigts sous le menton, puis sur les lèvres entrouvertes, Draco esquisse un sourire.

 _Tu es mort et tu ne le sais pas. C'est tellement mignon..._

La plus jolie proie de sa collection se trouve au milieu de son appartement, de sa toile, et elle est entourée par les restes d'un cadavre encore frais sans le savoir. S'il avait pu se laisser aller, Draco aurait eu une belle trique. Heureusement, il a appris à maîtriser son corps sous les désirs hors du commun qu'il arrive à ressentir au quotidien. Ce n'est pas le cas de Harry.

En traînant son regard plus bas, il s'aperçoit de la protubérance à l'entrejambe déformant le jean du jeune homme.

 _Trop facile..._

Il plonge son regard dans le vert attractif des yeux innocents. Ils brillent d'un éclat inattendu et Draco se rend compte que ce garçon s'est peut-être un peu trop entiché de lui.

* * *

Les doigts restés immobiles sur son menton rendent Harry fébrile. Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans son crâne, lançant le compte à rebours jusqu'à la prochaine action qu'il espère aussi brusque et passionnée que dans ses pensées. Les yeux et les lèvres de Draco appellent à la luxure mais il n'ose pas bouger. Il sait intimement que la suite déterminera du déroulement de cette journée et il sait qu'il a envie de lui comme jamais il n'a eu envie de personne.

Puis, son corps bouge tout seul et il attrape la main de son ami pour porter ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il les embrasse et sourit en voyant Draco se crisper. Une douce chaleur se répand dans son corps quand un des doigts se glisse dans sa bouche pour caresser sa langue et il prend plaisir à le lécher. Une vague de frissons remonte le long de son dos en entendant le soupir de Draco.

Cette situation semble irréelle tellement elle est soudaine mais elle l'électrise. Il se sent bien, tout ce qui représentait sa vie a disparu, il n'est plus Harry Potter. Il est dans la peau d'un autre, il peut se laisser aller car il sait que Draco n'ira pas le critiquer. Il se sent bizarrement proche de lui, mentalement, et il veut se rapprocher encore.

* * *

 _ **[everything's spinning like a carousel, insanity travels all over my skin]**_

Le temps s'est arrêté.

Dans son petit appartement où la lumière du jour est tamisée par les rideaux fins aux couleurs chatoyantes, Draco ne sait plus ce qu'il est censé faire. La langue qui lui suce les doigts le rend fou, il fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas les enfoncer au fond de la gorge, pour l'entendre s'étrangler, et ces yeux qui l'observent, cette tension sexuelle quasi palpable, le fait se tendre davantage.

Enfin, il se décide à agir il déride ses muscles, enlève ses doigts de cette bouche séduisante et les passe autour de sa gorge si joliment tendue. Obsédé qu'il est par l'instant présent, Harry ne réagit pas quand les ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Il entrouvre juste davantage les lèvres...

Draco plonge dans un état second en sentant le sang chaud de son camarade pulser sous ses doigts. S'il l'ouvrait à cet endroit, il s'écoulerait à flots, éclabousserait le sol, les meubles, leurs vêtements, le cou, les lunettes et le visage du beau brun. Il déglutit en imaginant tout ça, se contenant pour ne pas le tuer sur le champ et répondre à la folie qui enfle dangereusement en lui.

 **Toc. Toc. Toc.**

Les deux garçons se figent. Draco ne comprend pas qui cela peut être, il n'a pas l'habitude que l'on vienne frapper à sa porte, alors il reste sur ses gardes, ignorant le regard inquiet de Harry qui en profite pour se masser le cou. Celui-ci se lève ensuite de sa chaise.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ? » demande-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

Les coups retentissent à nouveau et le blond soupire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvre, il tombe nez à nez avec un gars baraqué, habillé d'un survêt, avec une sale gueule de crapule.

« Hé, » fait ce gars en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings. « J'ai vu mon demeuré de cousin entrer chez toi ! »

Derrière lui, il entend Harry grogner une injure et, bien que la situation soit à présent tendue, il ne fait pas un mouvement. Son calme irrite son vis-à-vis.

« Tu serais pas un pd comme lui, hein ? Ouais, tu m'as tout l'air d'une putain de tafiole. »

« Ta gueule Dudley, je viens ! » crie alors Harry.

Draco sourcille à peine et le regarde sortir sous son nez pour rejoindre la grosse brute qui crache comme un porc sur le sol pavé.

« On se voit en cours, Draco, » lui dit-il, sur le pas de la porte, mais Draco esquisse un bref sourire avant de fermer la porte.

La colère fait bouillir le sang dans ses veines et il tourne le verrou deux fois, écoutant les pas s'éloigner et les insultes fuser, tout en tentant de ravaler les larmes de la frustration extrême qui se déverse maintenant dans son crâne. En repensant à la langue et au cou de cette proie qui vient de lui échapper, il ne peut toutefois retenir un rugissement.

* * *

 _ **[I'm miserable, in love and mad...]**_

18h28. Vendredi, 22 octobre. Pluie.

Deux jours sans le voir et il pleure comme un enfant, empêtré dans ses draps. Son visage lui apparaît en rêve, il le hante comme un fantôme, avec ses yeux de glace et ses cheveux d'ange. Il regrette de ne pas les avoir touché, de ne pas les avoir reniflé, et il en vient à regretter de l'avoir rencontré. Son attirance et sa dépendance pour ce garçon le mettent hors de lui. Il se sent faible, misérable, de ressentir ça pour un autre, alors qu'il s'est juré de ne s'intéresser à rien d'autre qu'au sexe. Ce désir charnel vient toujours en premier d'habitude, quand il rencontre un garçon ou une fille de son site de rencontre, mais avec Draco, c'est différent. Il a pansé ses blessures, il ne l'a pas jugé, il est au dessus de tous ces merdeux...

Harry ne peut se morfondre encore plus longtemps la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée, faisant trembler ses étagères remplies de mangas et de dvds.

« Hé, pédale, le vieux t'appelle ! » crie la voix de Dudley. « Il a dit que si tu te bougeais pas, c'est lui qui viendrait te chercher ! »

Il l'entend repartir en gloussant comme un idiot, serre les dents, et sort lentement de son lit, prêt à affronter son oncle.

18h50. Pluie battante.

Les sirènes retentissent dans le soir tombant, des camions de pompiers roulent à toute allure sur la route trempée, et Harry pense que c'est pour lui. Il pense à son suicide depuis que les premiers coups de la soirée sont tombés sur son corps, depuis que les mots crachés par son oncle ont émietté son âme un peu plus...

Il marche dans les flaques, sur les trottoirs vides de son quartier perdu de Londres, et ne regarde pas devant lui. Ses cheveux lui barrent les yeux et ses lunettes sont enfouies dans la poche de sa veste, fendues par la bataille.

Ses pas s'accélèrent jusqu'à un pont où il se penche pour regarder le trafic dense de la circulation dessous. Ses larmes se sont taries mais la pluie coule sur ses joues, sur sa nuque. La fureur l'empêche d'avoir froid. Lentement, il se hisse sur la rambarde en retenant son souffle...

Il veut s'écraser en bas. Il veut mourir, quitter ce monde putride. Puis, il pense à Draco, sûrement bien au chaud chez lui, et l'idée de ne plus le voir s'il se laisse tomber le terrifie. Ce mec est le seul espoir qui lui reste.

Quand il frappe à la porte de l'appartement quinze minutes plus tard, il prend une grande inspiration et écoute pour déceler le moindre signe de vie de l'autre côté. Il attend plusieurs secondes et les gouttes de pluie qui continuent de le cribler lui paraissent de plus en plus glaciales.

« Draco, » appelle-t-il en se collant contre le montant de la porte. « C'est moi, Harry. Ouvre-moi... »

Le silence pèse.

« S'il te plaît... Je, j'ai besoin de te voir... »

Enfin, alors qu'il commence à reculer, résigné, le verrou est tiré, la porte s'entrouvre et la frimousse du blondinet apparaît. Le cœur de Harry rate un battement en croisant les deux orbes grises luisants dans la pénombre. Une musique envoûtante émane de l'intérieur et une odeur d'herbe brûlée lui parvient jusqu'aux narines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ? » demande Draco d'une voix fatiguée.

« Laisse-moi entrer, » implore Harry, la gorge nouée, les yeux humides. « J'ai besoin de toi... »

En voyant le regard de son ami le scruter, il se dit que son apparence doit être pitoyable. Il aurait aimé le revoir dans d'autres circonstances et se faire beau pour le séduire, mais il est trempé jusqu'aux os comme un vieux chat errant.

* * *

Le jeune Malfoy soupire. Il n'a pas le temps pour ces bêtises et il n'a pas envie de s'embarrasser d'un type qui l'idolâtre sans aucune raison logique.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, » lâche-t-il d'un ton morne, comme si le dire relevait d'un effort monstre.

« Je me fiche de qui tu es, » répond Harry d'une voix pleine de larmes. « Tu es... important, pour moi. »

Draco écarquille ses yeux vitreux. Oh non. Ce mec est-il en train de le prendre pour un être doué de sentiments basiques tels que l'amour ou l'attachement ? Il ne sait de toute évidence pas que les seules malheureuses personnes à avoir bénéficié de son intérêt sont toutes mortes.

« Si tu le savais, tu t'enfuirais et tu irais te blottir sous tes draps, à l'abri. »

Harry ne se laisse pas démonter, il continue, plein d'aplomb :

« Je ne suis jamais à l'abri chez moi, je ne suis à l'abri nulle part... » Il se laisse glisser à genoux sur le sol mouillé et l'implore : « Laisse-moi entrer, je ne t'embêterai pas... »

En le voyant dans cette position, si démuni, les yeux inondés de larmes et de pluie, tremblant de tout son corps, Draco sent sa tête tourner. Il le veut, ce crétin. Il le veut sous sa lame et sous ses dents alors qu'il ne doit pas le toucher. Il ne fera que lui attirer des ennuis à venir se cacher chez lui. Pourtant, il répond avant d'avoir rassemblé ses esprits, embrumé par le joint qu'il était en train de fumer avant qu'il ne soit dérangé :

« Enlève tes chaussures avant d'entrer. »

Il a fermé à clé, écrasé son joint, rangé ses feuilles et ses sachets de cannabis. La vaisselle est propre, la cuisine exempte de tâches suspectes. La musique en fond sonore, il commence seulement à réaliser la gravité de la situation. Assis sur son canapé défoncé, il écoute l'eau de la douche couler de l'autre côté du mur tout en tentant de ne pas sombrer davantage dans la folie.

Le fait d'imaginer le corps nu de Harry sous le jet, savonnant sa peau légèrement halée, lui donne l'eau à la bouche.

Ses lèvres pâles s'étirent doucement en entendant la porte de la salle de douche s'ouvrir dans le petit couloir et le bruit des pieds nus sur le carrelage froid le fait frissonner. Il tourne la tête pour le regarder quand il entre dans la pièce Harry a les joues rougies par l'eau chaude et s'essuie les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il a passée autour de son cou.

« Merci pour la douche, ça fait du bien, » dit-il dans un sourire.

Draco détourne les yeux sans répondre. Le voir porter des vêtements à lui le met mal à l'aise ce pantalon noir lui moule les cuisses à merveille, il déglutit en imaginant le fessier et le laisse s'asseoir près de lui. Il remarque alors les scarifications sur ses bras, elles lézardent le long de ses poignets et se terminent dans le pli des coudes, formant de jolies arabesques.

« Et encore merci, de m'héberger, » poursuit Harry.

« Oh, c'est rien, » répond Draco. « Ça m'arrange, en fait. Je commençais à me sentir seul. »

Ne pouvant plus résister, il attrape une de ses mains et porte ses lèvres sur la cicatrice encore rouge de la plaie qu'il a soignée l'autre jour. Il sent Harry frémir, puis passe sa langue pour en apprécier la saveur un peu salée et les replis rugueux de la peau qui lui chatouillent les papilles.

* * *

Harry se tend sensiblement ; ses poils se hérissent et son cœur fait une embardée puis se gonfle de désir. La langue de Draco est voluptueuse sur sa peau meurtrie et ce geste l'émeut, surtout quand le jeune homme se met ensuite à embrasser chaque cicatrice avec amour. C'est comme une caresse magique qui apaise son âme et qui efface de sa mémoire les coups subis un peu plus tôt...

Quand son hôte finit par lâcher son bras et qu'il le regarde, Harry a la respiration vive. Plongeant d'abord son regard dans les iris d'argent, irrésistibles, il remarque ensuite combien la peau de son doux visage est pâle. Blafarde, il aperçoit des petites veines bleues autour des yeux et sur les tempes. Elles accentuent son côté glacial et Harry en est subjugué.

 _Il est magnifique..._

* * *

 _ **[and now I want brimstone in my garden, and I want roses set on fire, and I... well, I want what's best for me]**_

20h. Pluie battante.

Son esprit se pâme de rire, il exulte et trépigne d'impatience. Ce môme est si innocent, si naïf, et tellement désespéré qu'il en est presque ensorcelant, absolument adorable. _Désirable...  
_ Et il est à portée de dents.

La main de Harry vient se perdre dans ses cheveux, éperdue, tremblante, comme la main d'une midinette, et il sourit. D'un sourire enjôleur, pour jouer la séduction, car il sait que le jeune homme y succombera. Et il succombe...

Leur visage se rapproche, puis Draco comble la distance en happant sa bouche. Non brutalement, mais sensuellement, comme s'il ne veut pas l'abîmer. _Pas tout de suite._

La langue de Harry rejoint la sienne dans une danse à la fois timide et langoureuse. Elle est fraîche, tendre, et sûrement juteuse. Elle se tortille comme une anguille sur ses molaires, effleure ses canines et ses incisives. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes, puis Draco se redresse, et les lèvres du jeune homme se sont colorées d'une jolie teinte vermeille. Ses joues rouges font ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux et sa respiration est haletante. Cette vision est envoûtante...

Draco pense qu'il peut maintenant faire ce qu'il veut de lui. C'est donc plein d'assurance qu'il lui attrape une main pour le décoller du canapé et l'entraîne dans sa chambre sans un mot. Comme prévu, le jeune homme n'émet aucune protestation et le suit sagement à travers les ténèbres de la pièce. Les rideaux sont tirés, les volets ne laissent passer qu'un mince rayon de lumière artificielle, et Draco le pousse sur son lit. En allumant la lampe de chevet, il voit son ami le regarder avec appréhension.

« Tu as peur ? »

* * *

Harry secoue la tête à cette question. Les événements le dépassent, ils vont trop vite, mais il ne veut pas fuir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a ce genre de relation avec un mec mais Draco est son camarade de classe.

Un peu perdu, il se met à observer les alentours pendant que son ami fouille dans les tiroirs de sa commode. Les murs sont recouverts de feuilles blanches sur lesquelles on a jeté de grosses tâches de peinture rouges et noires. Ce n'est qu'après un instant qu'il comprend qu'elles représentent en réalité des visages, des silhouettes incomplètes, des gens en souffrance, des mains recouvertes de rouge, des flaques de rouge. Du sang. Partout. Harry sent son estomac se contracter mais une certaine admiration malsaine le force à voir cela comme une forme d'art macabre.

 _Macabre... comme lui..._

Il avale sa salive et se redresse dans le lit quand Draco va fermer la porte avant de revenir vers lui avec... une paire de menottes dans les mains. Il voit son sourire amusé se dessiner sur son visage cireux et une sueur froide commence à recouvrir son front.

« Euh, t'es sérieux ? » demande Harry, un peu moins ravi d'être là.

Draco s'approche et pose les fesses sur le bord du lit.

« J'aime juste mener la danse... tu veux essayer ? »

Son instinct lui crie de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais son désir le retient et le regard mercure qui le sonde le cloue sur place. Ses lèvres étirent un fin sourire et les yeux de Draco se mettent à briller d'excitation quand il répond par l'affirmative. Il jette la serviette – qu'il avait gardée autour de son cou – sur le sol et tend ensuite gentiment ses mains mais Draco secoue la tête.

« Enlève ton haut avant. »

« Ah, oui, » bredouille Harry en s'exécutant.

Il est d'abord gêné de montrer son torse nu à son ami mais il se sent encore une fois en confiance quand celui-ci pose son regard sur les contusions parsemant sa peau. Draco ne dit rien et se dépêche d'enfermer ses poignets entre les gros anneaux métalliques. Le cliquetis fait frissonner Harry et la peur commence doucement à serpenter en lui quand Draco se lève pour l'attacher à la tête de lit.

Il est à sa merci, et Draco doit penser la même chose il entraperçoit ses dents à travers son sourire pervers quand il vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, le dévorant des yeux, et il se met à trembler.

Ses mains sont froides sur son ventre, elles dessinent de petits cercles, et il constate que ses ongles sont coupants quand il se prend à le griffer. Il serre les dents, tire doucement sur la chaîne de ses menottes, et pousse un petit râle qui semble ravir son partenaire.

Puis, les lèvres de Draco reviennent se poser sur les siennes et Harry se détend lentement. Ouvrant la bouche, il l'invite à visiter sa cavité buccale et tente de faire batailler sa langue avec la sienne. Leur souffle se mélange, chaud, languide, avant que le maître des lieux ne rompe une nouvelle fois le baiser trop rapidement.

« Tu veux mourir ? »

La question posée tout bas surprend Harry. Il plonge son regard dans le sien, cherchant une pointe d'humour mais il n'y trouve qu'une impassibilité déstabilisante. Il répond le plus honnêtement du monde :

« Oui, j'ai... _souvent..._ envie de mourir. »

* * *

 _ **[roses are red, violets are blue, the police will need dental records to identify you bitch]**_

Ces paroles sont une jolie musique pour ses oreilles. Pour le remercier, il lui embrasse le menton avant d'enfouir ses doigts dans le charbon de ses cheveux humides.

« Je veux t'aider, » murmure-t-il, son corps s'allongeant lentement contre le sien. « Je _peux_ t'aider à abandonner ce monde, si tu me laisses faire. »

« Je t'en prie, » répond la voix chaude et vibrante de sa proie. « Je t'en supplie. »

Dans son ventre, Draco sent quelque chose se réveiller. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris. Ce pauvre garçon le supplie-t-il de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Cette perspective l'excite au plus haut point mais il veut être sûr de ne prendre aucun risque. Alors, il se redresse, attrape des bouts de corde qu'il a planqués sous son lit et commence à attacher les chevilles de Harry tout en sentant le regard inquiet de celui-ci sur lui.

Il perçoit une légère résistance quand il essaye de l'attacher à chaque extrémité du lit mais parvient à lui tendre les jambes en forçant un peu.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? » demande le garçon d'un ton nerveux.

Draco lui lance un sourire espiègle en allant farfouiller dans sa table de chevet.

« Tout le temps. »

« Tout le temps ? Tu as beaucoup d'amants ? »

La pointe de jalousie dans sa voix l'exaspère et il revient au dessus de lui avant de lui présenter un petit comprimé blanc du bout des doigts.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul. Avale ça, ça va te détendre. »

Harry louche sur le médicament.

« C'est quoi ? »

« De la drogue, quelle question, » dit Draco, sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en donner, je me donne entièrem- »

Sa voix s'étouffe doucement dans un baiser surprise. Un baiser empoisonné contenant le comprimé. En le voyant faire la grimace puis l'avaler, le jeune Malfoy va chuchoter à son oreille :

« Relax, tu ne t'endormiras pas, ce ne serait pas marrant. »

* * *

21h20. Bourrasques de vent.

La lumière de la lampe de chevet l'éblouit, la musique provenant du salon a doublé de volume et son corps ne cesse de trembler. Il a froid, il a chaud, il est spectateur de son impuissance. Malgré tout, cette sensation de planer, de lâcher-prise sur la réalité lui plaît. Il flotte au bord de l'inconscience et savoir qu'il se trouve attaché sur le lit de Draco le rassure. Il est en _sécurité_.  
« Draco, » marmonne-t-il. « Draco, t'es où ? »

Un bruit de métal tinte de temps en temps dans la pièce d'à côté, il se demande vaguement ce que son ami est en train de faire, puis celui-ci apparaît sur le pas de la porte. Dans sa main droite, il tient un couteau qui accroche une seconde le reflet de la lampe et dans l'autre, une grosse chaîne en acier.

« Je suis là, » dit-il, l'air de rien, en s'approchant.

Harry ne sait pas s'il est en train de faire un mauvais rêve ou un bad trip jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le poids et la froideur de la chaîne sur son corps. Il se rend compte, alors que Draco s'installe sur son bas-ventre, qu'il est complètement nu. Il ne se souvient pas avoir été déshabillé et la panique commence doucement à le gagner.

« Tu fais quoi ? » s'enquiert-il en tirant sur les menottes toujours solidement attachées.

Draco l'observe derrière un petit sourire satisfait et fait glisser la lame du couteau le long de son torse, redessinant les contours de chaque contusion.

Harry frissonne d'appréhension mais son regard ne peut s'empêcher de s'attarder sur l'autre. Il est d'une beauté un peu malsaine, dangereuse, sa chemise blanche entrouverte montre un petit triangle de peau pâle et la moitié d'un téton rose. Harry rêve d'y passer les doigts, d'effleurer cette douceur, mais... un brusque revirement de situation oblige son cerveau brumeux à tenter de se reconnecter avec sa conscience. Draco est en train de passer la chaîne contre sa gorge.  
« D-Draco, » suffoque Harry, son crâne s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. « Qu-qu'est-ce que.. tu fais.. ? »

* * *

Oh, quelle symphonie... quel régal de l'entendre s'étrangler, de l'entendre geindre, et de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses poings se serrer autour des menottes, ses doigts blanchir, de sentir son corps se raidir, se durcir...  
Draco appuie un peu plus pour écraser la pomme d'Adam, pour voir le visage de son _amant_ rougir, et le relâche quand les yeux commencent à papillonner.

 _Hm, pas trop vite..._

Il se redresse et lui sourit le plus naturellement possible.

« Tu es mon jouet, » souffle-t-il, s'extasiant devant le regard vert humide qui se pose sur lui. « Je vais faire de toi ce que je veux, Harry, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour arrêter ça. »

Haletant, Harry ne semble pas comprendre où il veut en venir et se met à tirer sur ses liens.

« Quel genre.. de jouet ? »

Draco se penche vers lui, soupire contre les lèvres entrouvertes et fait passer la lame de son couteau sous le menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Je t'ai mis en garde. Je t'ai dis que tu ne me connaissais pas, tu aurais dû m'écouter. »

Harry déglutit, Draco embrasse sa lèvre inférieure.

« Non pas que ça me dérange, non. Au contraire, je t'ai voulu dès que je t'ai vu, en cours. Tu m'as facilité la tâche tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup ! »

Et pour appuyer ses mots, il lui taille le cou. Harry émet une sorte de plainte de douleur et son air de totale sidération le fait éclater de rire. C'est une petite coupure, pas profonde, mais un filet de sang coule le long de la gorge tentatrice. Il fond dessus pour le laper, s'imprégner de ce goût métallique si exquis qui fait vriller ses sens. Le liquide chaud qui glisse sur sa langue est particulièrement épicé, il a un goût nouveau, et il remonte les lèvres jusqu'à la coupure pour la lécher.

« Tu as bon goût, » dit-il dans un ronronnement en relevant la tête.

Harry le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et cela le fait s'esclaffer. Il se met à se frotter contre lui et sent, contre toute attente, le corps de sa proie répondre positivement à cet assaut. Son entrejambe est dur contre sa ceinture et il s'immobilise, pris au dépourvu.

« Tu aimes ça, te faire couper ? »

Alors, les beaux yeux verts débordent de larmes et Harry est magnifique... Il répond d'une voix tremblante :

« Non... non, mais je t'aime, toi... »

Draco se fige. Il a déjà vécu cette situation.

« J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu, moi aussi. Tu es le seul qui donne un sens à ma vie... »

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Cet idiot mélange tout !

« Détache-moi, je veux te toucher, je veux te- »

Pour lui clouer le bec, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, le laissant croire à son amour réciproque quelques secondes encore, puis mord sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Harry pousse un cri cette fois et son corps tremble comme une feuille sous lui. Pourtant, il est toujours dur et son regard toujours plein d'amour.

« Draco, s'il te plaît, » ahane-t-il, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante de sa lèvre. « Libère-moi. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai attaché ? » demande le susnommé, ses yeux d'acier se plissant. « Tu es ma proie, Harry. Ma nourriture. Celle qui sera bientôt dans mon congélateur, dans mon assiette. »

Harry s'arrête de bouger et le regarde à travers ses yeux embués, avalant sa salive. Les larmes continuent d'affluer, de couler le long de ses tempes, dans ses oreilles, et son cœur se serre douloureusement.

Enfin, la peur est là ! Elle emplit les deux orbes émeraudes et libère une odeur qui fait hérisser tous les petits poils blonds de Draco avec délice.

* * *

Une boule gonfle dans sa gorge étroite. Il ne veut pas le croire, il ne veut pas croire que le garçon de ses rêves est un meurtrier et qu'il va le tuer. Pourtant, c'est clair. Le sang sur ses lèvres, la lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux, et le couteau pointu qu'il dirige droit sur sa poitrine le prouvent.

Quand la lame tranchante lui découpe la peau, il ne peut que râler et se tortiller. Il entend Draco jubiler sur lui alors qu'il continue de le couper et la douleur fuse par a-coups, légèrement adoucie par la drogue.

Sa poitrine le brûle, il sent le sang couler sur son torse, sur son flanc.

« Regarde, » dit soudain Draco, et Harry le regarde sous les mèches humides de ses cheveux en bataille.

Horrifié, il le voit lui présenter son téton parfaitement arraché avant de le porter à sa bouche pour le mâcher comme un bonbon. Il grimace en entendant les dents mastiquer le bout de chair rose et se met à sangloter.

« Oh oui, pleure... tu es tellement beau, » susurre son ange démoniaque en lui caressant une joue.

Ses doigts peignent sa peau mouillée de larmes de jolies nuances rouges, comme de la peinture à l'eau et il en dépose sur son nez, ses lèvres, ses paupières pour le barbouiller.

« Tu es superbe, le plus beau de tous... »

Harry continue de pleurer en l'écoutant puis rouvre les yeux. Sa vision est tachetée de rouge mais il le voit fondre sur sa poitrine pour lécher la plaie, le creux où se trouvait son petit bouton de chair. Sa langue douce lui fait un peu de bien mais quand il se met à mordre, une décharge électrique le fait se crisper et couiner de douleur.

* * *

 _ **[eat me, drink me, this is only a game]**_

Draco mord à pleine dents dans la chair à vif et en arrache un petit bout qu'il s'empresse d'avaler. Son museau recouvert de sang, il se redresse pour attraper les lèvres humides et entrouvertes de sa victime entre les siennes. Sa langue ensanglantée s'enfonce dans la bouche pour lui faire goûter, en toute générosité, puis Harry détourne la tête pour lui échapper. Il plonge alors dans le cou offert et s'amuse à le mordiller, à le lécher avidement, écoutant les gémissements plaintifs et les pleurs séduisants.

Il est maintenant dur à son tour, à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et se frotte suavement contre le bassin saillant du jeune homme. Sa respiration se fait plus hachée quand l'excitation grimpe et le sang qui imbibe sa chemise n'y est pas pour rien. D'un geste rapide, il l'enlève en la passant par dessus ses épaules et découvre son torse plat et blanc comme la neige. Une grande balafre lui entaille la poitrine, Harry ne peut s'abstenir de regarder à travers sa douleur. Puis, il revient contre lui et le contact de sa plaie contre sa peau lui fait lâcher un soupir de plaisir.

« Oh, Harry, » gémit-il et la pointe de son couteau va gratter contre une cuisse. « Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »

Le jeune homme hoquette en réponse avant de sentir une forte douleur lorsqu'elle se plante dans son aine droite. Le hurlement qu'il pousse est entravé par la main de Draco qui lui serre la mâchoire tout en remuant la lame en lui avec acharnement. Il sourit, se repaissant des sons étouffés, torturés, de son camarade.

Et le sang jaillit comme une fontaine, recouvrant le bas-ventre, le pénis refroidit, et les draps. Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, Draco lève son arme acérée pour lui asséner un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Il a une telle force qu'il entre comme dans du beurre, brisant les os, perforant un poumon mais évitant soigneusement le cœur. Se laissant glisser sur le torse brûlant, inondé, il entend Harry s'étrangler et se noyer dans son sang. Il enlève la lame et se penche pour boire à la source, laissant son visage et ses cheveux y tremper.

* * *

Harry regarde son _amour_ se redresser, ses cheveux blancs maculés de rouge, et ses paupières sont lourdes alors que sa bouche déverse une cascade écarlate. Il sent ses forces l'abandonner, il sait qu'il va bientôt mourir, mais il n'a plus peur. Il n'est pas attaché à la vie, personne ne le retient, et le seul être qui fait vibrer son cœur veut le manger. Il ferme les yeux, se rassurant en se disant qu'il finira, au pire, dans la jolie bouche d'un cannibale...

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il entrouvre les paupières pour le voir une dernière fois. Draco est flou mais toujours magnifique, et il lui sourit.

« Je t'aime d'une façon différente. »

Ces quelques mots lui donnent un dernier battement de cœur passionné et il s'évanouit.

* * *

22h. Effusion de sang.

Le corps nu du beau jeune homme baigne dans une mare de sang, se mourant langoureusement. Draco contemple son chef-d'œuvre avec une certaine satisfaction, fier d'avoir pu rendre service à cette pauvre âme en perdition. Quelle beauté...

Il contemple son visage endormi, sa peau de nacre émaillée du fluide rubis de ses entrailles qui s'étend encore et imprègne la literie.

Pour finir, il enlève son pantalon trempé, le jette au pied du lit, et s'allonge contre sa muse sanguinolente. Il ne peut retenir un souffle empreint de luxure en le sentant tout contre sa peau et se met à le parsemer de baisers, à lécher sa bouche sanguine, respirant à plein nez l'odeur pimentée de la mort.

 _Tu méritais de mourir par ma main... Tu étais si beau, et à présent, tu le seras éternellement.  
Ta souffrance n'est plus, tu peux reposer en paix parmi les anges ensanglantés de l'autre monde, celui des victimes de la mélancolie, de l'amour, de la haine et de tous ces sentiments écœurants. _

_On se reverra peut-être, dans une autre vie. Je pourrais être ta victime, on inverserait les rôles. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais aimer...Quand on a goûté au sang, on ne peut plus s'en passer._

 _Je veux aussi que tu saches que tu es ma plus belle œuvre d'art._

 _Dors, Harry, et salue mes parents pour moi._

 **FIN.**

* * *

Alors, pas trop choqué ?! Haha *jubile* Dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette belle histoire d'amour, je veux tout savoir ! J'accepte les menaces de mort et les jérémiades aussi xD  
Pour les phrases en gras et en italique, ce sont des paroles de chansons, des citations de films ou de séries, et des poèmes x)  
A la prochaine pour une autre histoire ensanglantée peut-être ! (Et la suite de mes autres fanfics aussi, oui, je sais ^^')


End file.
